Luna Llena
by Londony
Summary: Desde lo más profundo de su corazón brota ese deseo incontenible: Conocer a su padre, le robaron la oportunidad y ahora es imposible. Pero lo que Teddy Lupin no sabe es que la magia hace posible lo imposible. 2º Lugar del reto TimeTravellers del foro WS
1. En Clase de Pociones

_Hola, Hola!! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fic que es respuesta al reto Time Travellers del foro Weird Sisters. Es la primera vez que participo en un reto y espero que no sean muy duros conmigo n.n He escrito un par de fics solamente y espero que si alguna vez la leen me dejen sus reviews :)  
_

_Este es el primero de tres capítulos que forman esta historia y, pues, es bastante corto pero es porque está a modo de introducción. No les distraigo más y pues ya verán como se desarrolla esta historia traída de los cabellos :)  
_

_Nota: Les puedo dar mi número de cuenta bancaria para que consulten el saldo, les aseguro que no encontraran todos esos millones de dólares que vale Harry Potter y Cía. porque, sencillamente, no me pertenece._

_

* * *

  
_

**I**

**En Clase de Pociones  
**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, ahora cállate y déjame concentrar.

Sobre los calderos de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aula de Pociones flotaba una ligera capa de humo que hacía que la visión del lugar fuese bastante borrosa. Aun así, al fondo del lugar se podía ver al profesor Slughorn canturreando alguna canción mientras hojeaba algún libro y les hacía algún comentario a los chicos sentados en la primera fila.

-No deberías inclinarte de esa manera sobre ese caldero…El profesor dijo que podía ser peligroso inhalar los vapores si la poción estaba mal preparada.

-Estoy seguro que está bien. Ahora, por favor…

-Pero…-esa fue la última interrupción que el chico se atrevió a hacer a su amigo, pues como una advertencia el cabello de éste comenzó a teñirse de un rojo encendido. Tragó saliva y volvió a concentrarse en sus instrucciones, si bien Teddy Lupin era un excelente amigo, no era para nada bueno interferir entre él y sus estudios. Alzó la vista y notó, con sólo pasar la vista por unos cuantos pupitres, que la poción de nadie más había alcanzado el color púrpura que indicaba que el cocido medio estaba listo. Suspiró contrariado, Teddy ni siquiera le dejaba mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue en ese momento cuando se giró a verle otra vez, el rostro de su amigo se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el caldero y su nariz trataba de percibir el olor de arándanos que caracterizaba el cocido medio perfecto de la Poción Rejuvenecedora, se retiró un poco y con su brazo alcanzó los colmillos de dragón triturados.

-¿Qué me miras?-escuchó que le decía rudamente Teddy mientras medía una onza exacta de polvo de dragón y se inclinaba nuevamente sobre el caldero.

Un brillo dorado en su cuello y algo que salió de dentro de la camisa de Teddy lograron llamarle bastante la atención, ignoró por completo la pregunta del mismo y comenzó a detallar la fina cadena de oro y el extraño dije que pendían del cuello de su amigo: Parecía un reloj de arena, no, era un reloj de arena; dorado y brillante. Tenía la extraña sensación que conocía lo que era.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo señalando la cadena que colgaban muy cerca del contenido del caldero sin que su propietario siquiera se diera cuenta.

Teddy, tan pronto escuchó la pregunta de su compañero, vio en dirección a su pecho y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa por su descuido mientras alejaba el dije de la poción y lo encerraba en su puño. Miró con sus ojos verdes, que había decidido usar esa mañana y que se parecían mucho a los de su padrino, a su preguntón amigo y respondió:

-¿Sabes? Después de todos estos años he podido notar que puedes llegar a ser bastante fastidioso, Danny.-el aludido frunció el ceño por cualquier respuesta y se giró hacia sus apuntes, trató de ignorar a Teddy cuando de repente escuchó que le decía-Un regalo.-Él le miró sin entender-Bueno, más bien un préstamo. De McGonagall.

Danny abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Qué podía ser aquel relojito que colgaba del cuello de su amigo que era un regalo nada más y nada menos que de la profesora McGonagall? Entonces sintió como si el conocimiento cayera encima de él como una ducha helada.

-¡Es un Giratiempo!-exclamó con voz ahogada mientras Teddy abría los ojos desconcertado-Escuché a mi tío hablar de ellos hace algunos años, él es un Inefable, dijo no quedaba ninguno en Gran Bretaña y tardaron bastante tiempo en poder construir unos cuantos otra vez. Pero… ¿Por qué tú tienes uno?

Ahora Teddy estaba nervioso, si bien había dejado suelta la lengua unos instantes nunca pensó que Danny podría haber adivinado de que se trataba todo. Tosió un poco mientras su cabello cambiaba bruscamente a un azul eléctrico, la poción se estaba recalentando y comenzaba a botar un humo más denso.

-Eh, bueno…Este, lo que pasa es que…eh, se supone que nadie podía saber esto…bien…lo uso para viajar atrás en el tiempo unas cuantas horas…y poder asistir a todas mis clases…

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Danny sorprendiendo con su actitud a Teddy y llamando la atención de todos los presentes por lo que añadió en voz más baja-¡Mi tío también dijo que sólo se los daban a magos muy experimentados y responsables!

-Pues sí, pero…-trató de explicarse Teddy.

-¡Y que tenía conocimiento que en el último siglo se le había otorgado sólo a una estudiante de Hogwarts…!

-Sí, pero…

-¡En 1993!-exclamó y dijo enseguida algo curioso-Teddy, ¿No fue ese el año en que tu padre enseñó aquí?

-Sí, fue ese año.-Teddy había desistido de cualquier intento de entrar en razón con el chico, su cabello se volvió de un color castaño cenizo y maldijo en voz baja al notar que la poción estaba a punto de arruinarse. Danny podía ser muy buen amigo, pero también solía ser bastante imprudente. Suspiró concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a su amigo que no debía contarle nada a nadie, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Recordaba, bastante triste, el día de verano en que se enteró que McGonagall le consiguió el Giratiempo. Hermione les visitó ese día y le explicó muchas cosas acerca de él, le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de que se lo dieran y escuchó embelesado las aventuras de ella y su padrino con él.

_"-Fue entonces cuando el profesor Lupin…_

_-¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Papá? ¿Él sabía que tú usabas un Giratiempo?_

_-Teddy…bien, pasaron muchas cosas ese año que tu padre enseñó en Hogwarts._

_-Me gustaría saberlas…_

_-Me gustaría contártelas…"_

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ellos, se entristecía al saber lo muy orgullosos que debían estar de él pero en realidad, simplemente, no estaban ahí para decírselo. Siempre le habían dicho que ellos habían sido héroes, que habían dado sus vidas para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para él ¿Pero de qué servía si no lo acompañaban en ese momento? Él no quería héroes, quería padres. Un papá y una mamá que estuviesen ahí cuando tuviera su primer brote de magia o cuando comprara su varita o cuando viajara a Hogwarts por primera vez. Y no es que su abuela, Harry y Ginny no hubiesen sido buenos haciendo el papel de padres, al contrario, se habían encargado de criarlo con tanto amor como se pueda imaginar…pero no eran ellos, no eran Remus Lupin ni Nymphadora Tonks.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, apretó con fuerza sus puños y cerró los ojos. Odiaba llorar, odiaba llorar por ellos, porque nada de lo que hiciera los traería de vuelta, porque nada haría que pudiese conocerlos…

Unas cuantas gotas rebeldes comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas, inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante sintiéndose estúpido ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros si lo veían llorar por nada en la mitad de la clase?

Clip, clap…

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la poción a medio terminar sin que ninguno de los dos Gryffindors que estaban ahí lo notaran.

-Siento haber hablado acerca de tu padre, Teddy…-el muchacho se sentía realmente apenado al ver la tristeza que había embargado a su amigo tras su sola mención. Él movió negativamente la cabeza en respuesta tratando de decirle que no era nada y la delicada cadena de oro que caía fuera de su túnica se movió al compás. Teddy apretó aun más fuertemente sus puños, no quería ser tan débil, debía terminar la poción, debía…-¡Ten cuidado, Teddy!

Una explosión pequeña llenó el recinto y quedó un humo espeso y púrpura llenando toda la estancia. Danny trató de advertir a su amigo pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido porque, a pesar de su conocida inteligencia Teddy Lupin, solía distinguirse de vez en cuando por algunos accidentes aparatosos, nada grave, claro, pero no se podía negar que era un poco, y sólo un poco torpe: cuando Teddy trató de alcanzar nuevamente los colmillos triturados de dragón, se tropezó, su cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante y, ante los ojos asombrados de Danny, el Giratiempo se enredó con la túnica de su propietario y comenzó a dar vueltas cuando éste la pisó al tratar de hacer algo para sostenerse dándole el impulso necesario al separarse ambas cosas, al mismo tiempo caía prácticamente de cabeza sobre su trabajo lo que hizo que el delicado y peligroso aparato mágico terminara sumergido, a la vez que giraba, en el caldero lleno de Poción Rejuvenecedora a medio hacer.

Sintió que dio vueltas y que el piso se movió debajo de él. El ruido de la explosión logró ensordecerlo por unos momentos, Teddy sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y le fue imposible el abrir los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente aun sintiendo lágrimas tibias sobre sus mejillas y esperando que los Slytherins no se rieran mucho cuando se pusiera de pie.

Fue en ese momento, cuando abriendo lentamente los ojos, que se vio en medio del salón de Pociones completamente vacío y sumergido en una penumbra total. Dio un par de pasos después de ponerse de pie, trastabillando un poco y tropezando con cuanta mesa y caldero se le atravesaba logró salir al pasillo.

Debía ser un error, era imposible que lo hubiesen dejado ahí todo el día, porque aunque estaba en las mazmorras del castillo y a juzgar por el silencio profundo, podía jurar que parecía que ya era de noche. Eso era extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Se sobresaltó, y asustado, llevó su mano a su pecho. Con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos y mientras su cabello tomaba una tonalidad rosa chicle, observó en la palma de su mano el pequeño reloj de arena de su Giratiempo con una pequeña grieta; lo apretó con fuerza en su mano y comenzó a caminar decidido por el corredor, mientras de su puño goteaba un liquido pegajoso y púrpura.

Sabía que nada bueno podía significar aquello.

* * *

_Bastante corto y sencillo. Sé que la forma en la que hice que Teddy viajara fue bastante...en fin._

_Espero que les haya gustado y pues el próximo será, necesariamente, mucho mas largo._

_Un beso_

_Londony S._


	2. Luna Llena

**EDITED: Unas cuantas confusiones en la escena final me hizo aclarar algunas cosas n.n Sólo ignoren esto.**

_Perdón, perdón, perdón. Pero aquí está el segundo capítulo y voy subiendo el tercero... O.o_

_Nota: Les puedo dar mi número de cuenta bancaria para que consulten el saldo, les aseguro que no encontraran todos esos millones de dólares que vale Harry Potter y Cía. porque, sencillamente, no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_**II**

**LUNA**** LLENA**

Se había equivocado, no había anochecido aun, lo supo tan pronto salió de las mazmorras. Sin embargo tan pronto llegó al Vestíbulo, notó que el cielo se comenzaba a teñir de rojo, naranja y un poco de dorado; la tarde pronto se despediría lentamente bañando los jardines de colores cálidos. Se sintió un poco más relajado de repente, aunque seguía sin entender la sospechosa situación en la que había despertado en su aula de Pociones, creía incapaz a sus compañeros Gryffindors de haberlo dejado tirado en ese salón, al menos a Danny; ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era imposible que el profesor Slughorn no hubiese hecho nada al respecto!

Aflojó lentamente su puño, donde tenía encerrado el giratiempo, sintió como una leve punzada de dolor atravesó la palma de su mano: había hecho demasiada fuerza y ahora tenía una marca en el lugar donde había estado el reloj. Suspiró, podía ser bastante brusco algunas veces. Observó a un grupo de chicas que le miraron y cuchichearon al pasar cerca de él. Sólo eso le faltaba.

Hasta donde tenía entendido, todo el mundo sabía que él era un metamorfomago y toda la escuela se había acostumbrado a sus frecuentes y, algunas veces, drásticos cambios de apariencia. Murmuró una maldición por lo bajo y, mientras ellas abrían los ojos sorprendidas, volvió su cabello de un color rubio cenizo. Decidió ignorar la rara actitud de las chicas y, sin molestarse en pensar un poco más, salió del castillo hacia los jardines.

Casi corriendo llegó hasta el lago, le importó poco todo el lío de la poción, del giratiempo, del salón abandonado y ese extraño sentimiento que le decía que algo andaba mal. Sentía que sus ojos le ardían y quería alejarse de todo el bullicio que sabía que comenzaría por estar cerca la hora de la cena, porque antes de proponérselo las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Ya era suficientemente malo que le recordaran de vez en cuando que era hijo del Hombre Lobo héroe de la Segunda Guerra como para que ahora le señalaran por su extraordinario don, porque nada, absolutamente nada le hacía más feliz que saberse heredero de los poderes de su madre.

Estaba sin aliento y se sentía hondamente estúpido: ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un mariquita que comenzaba a llorar porque le señalaban? ¿Dónde estaba el orgulloso legado que era su sangre merodeadora? Comenzó a golpear furiosamente la corteza del árbol en el que se apoyó, un puño tras otro fue atestado en la dura madera mientras sentía que su tristeza iba disminuyendo y su rabia ascendía dramáticamente. Si tan sólo no fuera dos de mayo, si tan sólo no fuese la fecha que era, sin tan sólo a la hora del desayuno no hubiesen guardado un minuto de silencio por los caídos, si tan solo sus padres no hubiesen hecho parte de esa lista…Porque ese día se cumplían quince años de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Alzó sus ojos lentamente mientras frotaba con suavidad sus ahora adoloridos nudillos, recorrió con tranquilidad abrumadora la superficie tranquila del lago, tratando de imaginarse que hubiese ocurrido si tal vez las cosas hubiesen podido ser diferentes, si tal vez sólo hubiese podido escuchar la voz de su padre una sola vez…Entonces, justo en ese momento, lo notó.

Los ojos de Teddy, verdes hasta ese momento, se volvieron una carnaval que no se definía por un color especifico. Saltaron del verde, al azul, al lila, al gris, al café, al negro profundo y al fin terminaron como los originales, dorados…Sus ojos podían tomar muchas tonalidades, eso era cierto, pero con cada una de ellas veía tan bien como con cualquier otra; es por eso que no entendía por qué razón no veía la Tumba Blanca que siempre había estado ahí. Pensó que tal vez su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero aunque se esforzó no vio nada y de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el exterior al parecer ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta, no estaban los monumentos a los caídos, algunas partes que habían sido reconstruidas no lucían como él las conocía, observó a un par de niñas que pasaron cerca de él y vio que sus uniformes eran un tanto diferentes a los que él estaba acostumbrado ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Presa del pánico, corrió hacia el interior del castillo y lo que vio lo dejó aun mas desconcertado: en el fondo del Gran Salón pendía un estandarte de Gryffindor que lo señalaba como ganador de la copa de las casas, pero hasta donde recordaba esa mañana, una águila estaba en lugar de ese león y en vez, de rojo y dorado, había azul y bronce ¡Era imposible! ¡Ravenclaw había ganado la última copa de las casas!

Algunos alumnos habían comenzado a llegar y ya estaban cenando. Ted comenzó a temblar horriblemente, se abrazó a sí mismo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, su cabello y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color descontroladamente mientras sentía que el frio metal del giratiempo comenzaba a quemarle en el pecho. Se volvió el punto principal de todas las miradas en el comedor, miradas de quien no reconocía ni un solo dueño. Pero lo que le puso la cereza al pastel de su desesperación fue el alzar la vista a la mesa de los profesores y reconocer a un mago anciano de barbas blancas y largas que le miraba con un dejo de sorpresa.

Eso era lo último que recordaba cuando despertó en una cama en la enfermería tras haberse desmayado, porque reconocer al difunto Albus Dumbledore fue más de lo que su cordura pudo resistir. Se despertó sobresaltado y abrió los ojos de forma impresionante, sólo para encontrarse con una rejuvenecida Madame Pomfrey que salía en ese momento y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, al parecer sin notar que él había despertado. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama, tenía que salir de ese lugar, tenía que irse a dónde lo pudieran ayudar, debía ir al Departamento de Misterios, lo más probable es que ellos tuviesen una explicación.

Se encontraba para su grandísima desgracia, muchísimos años atrás en el pasado.

Cuando se alistó para salir de la enfermería, una figura alta y de barbas plateadas, con gafas de media luna y una mirada azul y profunda; hizo su entrada y le saludó bondadosamente.

-Buenas tardes, joven.-dijo acercándose mientras él retrocedía, no era precisamente un cobarde, pero estaba hablando con una persona que llevaba ya dieciséis años muerta. Su rostro estaba descompuesto del horror y pálido cual hoja de papel-Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma, uno poco amigable debo decir, porque los de aquí en Hogwarts son bastante cordiales…-el profesor se rió de su propio chiste y se sentó en la cama junto a la de Teddy. Lo miró por encima de sus gafas, notando una cadena dorada en su cuello, y le dejó frío de sopetón-O tal vez de donde usted viene yo ya soy uno.-El muchacho asintió en silencio y metió su mano por dentro de su camisa, tomó el giratiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo enseñó a Dumbledore, él se mostró un poco sorprendido y estiró los dedos de su mano para tocar el agrietado objeto-¿Un giratiempo? ¿No tuvo precauciones suficientes, señor…?

-Lupin…-el director abrió los ojos más de lo que hubiese querido, pero luego le sonrió fraternalmente. Ted no sabía por qué, pero estuvo seguro que podía revelarle la identidad al profesor Dumbledore, su padrino Harry siempre le había dicho que era un hombre muy sabio-Ted Lupin.

-Bien, señor Lupin. Sé que quien le dio esto confió lo suficiente en usted como para darle poder sobre el tiempo. Sin embargo, y creo que lo sabe, el tiempo es algo misterioso y muy peligroso a la vez. Por eso le agradecería que por favor se quedara aquí hasta que descubra una forma de mandarlo a su época.-el anciano director se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida, lo miró con sus ojos azul vivo y habló sonriéndole-Espero que me obedezca, no sé si lo sabe pero si alguien lo ve la situación puede tornarse un tanto…comprometedora. -Teddy notó como sus ojos brillaron con picardía y siguió antes de comenzar a canturrear una cancioncilla-Y si eso llegara a suceder, por favor, no le diga a nadie su nombre. Afortunadamente es usted un metamorfomago y puede cambiar de apariencia ¿Cierto?

El chico se quedó de piedra al escuchar semejantes palabras, no sabía si había sido su imaginación, pero le daba la impresión que el profesor le había sugerido que lo desobedeciera. Era tal cual su padrino le había dicho: sabio, enigmático y un tanto loco.

Tan pronto se quedó solo, se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo de la tarde agonizante, no había estado desmayado mucho tiempo al parecer. Suspiró y entonces divisó una figura en los jardines, una figura solitaria sentada junto al árbol donde él había estado momentos atrás. Creyó reconocerlo y entonces no supo que fue lo que le pasó, pero sabía que tenía que bajar, sabía que tenía que acercarse a esa persona, lo sentía muy cerca de sí. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una forma bastante extraña y sus ojos se abrieron sacando una conclusión que era tanto desesperada como apresurada, sin embargo todas las emociones que comenzaron a desbordarse dentro de él le impidieron razonar un poco más detenidamente. Era su padre, estaba seguro. A pesar que existía la enorme posibilidad de que fuera cualquier otro estudiante, algo dentro muy dentro le decía que ese no era otro que Remus Lupin.

Bajó por las escaleras desiertas y atravesó corredores vacíos, todos los estudiantes estaban cenando y sólo hasta que llegó a los jardines se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía ningún sentido. ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba hacer cuando se lo encontrara?! ¿Acaso planeaba decirle: hola, papá. Soy Ted, tu hijo que viene del futuro? Podía hacer eso y garantizarse el no nacer jamás pues, o le daba un infarto o lo mataba él mismo.

Suspiró, pero no podía perder esa oportunidad, era algo extraordinariamente único, mágicamente único…Y aunque pareciera una completa locura, en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto el volver a su tiempo. No, en ese momento lo único que era realmente importante para él era estar ahí. Estar con él.

Se encontraba a tan sólo un par de pasos de ese desconocido, de ese muchacho que reposaba sentado sobre la grama con los ojos cerrados, de ese futuro hombre que algún día se convertiría en su padre y otro día moriría dejándolo solo.

-¿Sirius?-lo había hecho, acaba de escuchar por primera vez la voz de su padre. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría pero se ensombreció un tanto al saber que no podría decirle quien era. Se sentó a su lado y para cuando Remus abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su amigo pelinegro-Pensé que estabas cenando.

Tal vez eso era lo más probable. Tal vez Sirius Black estuviese con el resto de la escuela en el Gran Salón, pero Remus podía verlo junto a él, sonriéndole como si no lo hubiese visto nunca; porque aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, tenía un hijo con la sorprendente habilidad de cambiar de apariencia a su antojo. Y si él esperaba encontrarse con su amigo al abrir los ojos entonces eso sucedería, pues Teddy había crecido rodeado de las fotos de los Merodeadores y conocía muy bien las caras de cada uno de ellos.

-Pa…-tosió levemente-Remus…

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-espetó él alzando una ceja y mirándolo con sus ojos dorados. Teddy pudo ver su cara un tanto demacrada, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y lucía terriblemente cansado; sin embargo un asomo de sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios-Ya sé. Es por lo de esta noche ¿Cierto? Tú no cambias, Canuto.

-¿Esta noche?-repitió Teddy confundido y sin lograr dejar de ver fijamente a su padre, detallando cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra; para grabarlos en su memoria y no dejarlos ir jamás. Fue ese instante en que la cara de Remus, antes triste y visiblemente cansada, se iluminó de una forma que hizo acelerar en corazón de Teddy a un ritmo insospechado.

Eran carcajadas.

Era el sonido de risas que no dejaban de llenar sus oídos y una profunda alegría que no cabía en su joven corazón. Nunca se imaginó poder vivirlo, poder oírlo, poder estar junto a él sin nada diferente a escucharlo reír.

-Déjame ver si entendí…-dijo Remus secándose un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras hacia un intento por ahogar la risa-¿Has olvidado que día es hoy?

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo?-masculló entre dientes y muy al estilo Black sin saberlo. Entonces sintió que su padre pasaba un brazo tras sus hombros y lo miraba cómplice. Remus miró el cielo y lo señaló con su otro brazo haciendo un recorrido por él. Sin embargo Ted sólo podía mirarlo a él y pensar que estaba recibiendo el abrazo con el que había soñado toda su vida.

-Porque hoy es la noche de los Merodeadores.-dijo teatralmente antes de soltarse a reír otra vez-Pensé que tenías marcado todos los días de luna llena en el calendario.- entonces se detuvo para seguir riendo y añadir con ironía-¡Un momento! ¡Eso no me lo imaginé! ¡Me lo dijiste hoy en el desayuno!

Sin previo aviso y antes de esperárselo Remus sintió que los brazos de su amigo le rodeaban por completo, se sorprendió un poco por este extraño y poco común gesto de cariño de su parte pero supuso que era algo así como una muestra de consideración con él, algo que ni en un universo paralelo se hubiese esperado de Sirius. Sin embargo respondió a ese abrazo como lo había hecho otras veces, aunque en situaciones menos extrañas.

El cabello de Ted, dejó de ser negro por instantes, pasó al azul, al verde, al violeta…Remus se hubiese espantado si no hubiese cerrado los ojos. Haciendo gala del autocontrol que poseía el más joven de los Lupin se concentró en guardar la forma de Sirius pero aunque se esforzó no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Se estaba comportando sospechosamente, y lo notó al deshacer su abrazo y notar el ceño fruncido de su padre.

-Eh…me voy.-dijo levantándose de sopetón y añadió algo que supuso que pudiera decir Sirius en ese momento-A buscar a Cornamenta.

-Está bien.-dijo sonriendo aun sentado en el suelo y volteando a ver el lago-¿Sabes, Canuto? Estás actuando bastante extraño, tu uniforme está como raro, además de que el resfriado te tiene la voz bastante diferente …

-No, estoy igual que siempre. Los elfos arruinaron el uniforme y…-tosió un poco retrocediendo un paso y agradeciéndole a Merlín que Sirius estuviese resfriado-Eh…Estoy igual que siempre.

-No lo creo. No sueles abrazarme de esa forma a menos que acaben de ganar un partido de Quidditch, consigas conquistar a la nueva chica de tu sueños, le tomes una foto a Snivellus con los calzones abajo y logres publicarla en el Profeta o estés borracho.-dijo burlón y contando con los dedos de su mano derecha, se volteó a verlo y le sonrió-Dices que eso es para maricas.

-No me prestes atención.-comentó avanzando un paso hacia él y dejándose caer nuevamente a su lado-Hay días en lo que te despiertas y descubres cuánto quieres a las personas que te rodean.-Remus rió otra vez y alzando una ceja le respondió:

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Sirius Black?-eso sí que era un buen chiste-Aunque tal vez tengas algo de razón…-se giró melancólico a observar la inmensidad del lago y añadió mientras Teddy observaba su rostro un poco desgastado para ser tan joven y se lo atribuyó a la inminente cercanía de la noche de la transformación-En especial en estos días me doy cuenta de cuánto los aprecio…-Teddy trató de contener las lágrimas pero le fue imposible, Remus volteó a verlo y sonrió irónicamente-¿Estás llorando, Canuto…?

-Para nada.-dijo secándose una lágrima-Sólo se me metió un mugre en el ojo…-Se puso de pie para irse, lo que había sucedido era más de lo que podía pedir y aunque su padre pensara que con quien hablaba no era otro que su mejor amigo, para el corazón de Teddy había sido más que suficiente. Volteó a mirarlo y trató de grabarse para siempre esa imagen en su mente: su padre sonriéndole, sólo a él. Decidió despedirse para regresar a la enfermería-Adiós, Lunático.

-Adiós, Canuto.-dijo Remus antes de añadir burlón-Espera que le cuente a James cómo has estado llorando…

-Estás equivocado.-contestó Teddy sonriendo y sorprendiendo a su padre, pensaba que Sirius le lanzaría un Levicorpus-Es imposible. Sirius Black no llora.

-Mi querido amigo.-dijo sonriendo y volviendo su mirada al lago-Todo es posible, más en el mundo en el que vivimos. La magia hace posible lo imposible.

Teddy asintió en silencio y comenzó a alejarse, porque aunque Remus no lo supiera, él acababa de descubrir toda la verdad encerrada en esa frase.

Caminaba lentamente y trató de no girarse a ver a su padre, pero bastó alejarse un poco cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a paso raudo en esa dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y lo único que acertó hacer fue lanzarse atrás de unos arbustos: el verdadero Sirius Black salía del castillo a encontrarse con su padre. El susto que sufrió en ese momento y el caos que desataría si alguien le encontraba como el doble del padrino de su padrino, logró congelarlo por instantes haciendo que ignorara unos suaves quejidos que provenían de alguien debajo de él. Sin embargo oía las voces a lo lejos del par de amigos.

-¿Vienes por otro abrazo, Canuto?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Lunático?

-Olvídalo. Mejor vete, que Madame Pomfrey no tarda en llegar.

Suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que su padre se iba con la enfermera y Sirius entraba nuevamente al castillo, fue entonces que notó que estaba sentado sobre la espalda de alguien. Un carraspeo enojado de esa persona que tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el pasto le hizo despertar, trató de pensar rápidamente en volver a la normalidad pero desgraciadamente era muy parecido a su padre, entonces tomó la forma de quien pensó, nadie se atrevería a molestar en el castillo; pues la verdad, lo último que quería era armar problemas en el pasado.

Se apartó lentamente y se sonrojó al ver que había estado sentado sobre una chica cuya cabeza estaba de lleno metida entre los matorrales. Tosió levemente como disculpa y cuando ella se sentó y se puso frente a él, se arrepintió al acto de ser quien era en ese momento.

-Lo…lo..siento…

-¡¿Por qué no lo supuse?! ¡¿Te has vuelto ahora acosador sexual?!

-Eh…Lily…-musitó Ted completamente sorprendido al ver a la madre de Harry.

-¡Para ti, Potter, soy Evans!-gritó ella quitando de su cabello largo y rojo ramitas y hojas que se habían quedado enredadas. Entonces, después de mirar al lago suspiró decepcionada y murmuró en voz muy suave-Rayos, ya se ha ido…

Teddy abrió los ojos como platos y miraba alternativamente a Lily y al lago.

-¿Espiabas a mi pad…a Remus?-la chica se enrojeció ante aquella pregunta y tras reponerse le contestó poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter.-comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero jamás había visto un cabello ondear de esa manera en contra de la brisa.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia. Remus es mi amigo.-se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo-No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas.-ella lo miró con odio un par de segundos, carraspeo una maldición por lo bajo y trató de zafarse del agarre del chico, lo que fue por completo inútil. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y Ted retrocedió inconscientemente pensando que lo atacaría con su varita. Sintió que su sangre se helaba por instantes, la chica ya odiaba bastante a James. Se preguntó qué pasaría si moría en el pasado y cómo afectaría aquello la serie de eventos futuros, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y, para su sorpresa, no pasó nada. Se aventuró lentamente a abrirlos, para encontrarse con el rostro de una pelirroja impaciente que le tendía un pergamino y sacudía su brazo de su agarre-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé. Es una nota que me llegó hoy en la mañana.-Ted la abrió presa de la curiosidad y abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa al leer lo que decía-Según eso, durante la noche de luna llena se puede descubrir el secreto de los "Merodeadores".-dijo con burla la última palabra haciendo que Ted levantara una ceja-Dice que siga a Remus Lupin antes del atardecer y así sabré que hacer…pero gracias a ti, ya lo perdí.

No supo que contestar, no tenía ni idea quien le podía haber mandado esa nota a Lily Evans, pero lo único cierto es que el secreto del que mencionaba era sin duda alguna el de su padre, lo cual implicaba un gran peligro para ella. Él tomo el pergamino con fuerza, y después de soltar a la chica, lo rompió en pequeños pedazos.

-No hay ningún secreto. Ninguno que debas saber. Ahora vete a la sala común y deja de seguir a las demás personas.-la joven se había puesto lívida de la ira, comenzó a golpear el pecho de quien tenía frente a ella y gritó antes de que él pudiera evitarlo:

-¡Han sido seis años! ¡Seis años soportándote, Potter!-Así que estaba en el sexto año de su padre-¡Espero que me dejes el próximo y último año en paz!

Entonces, Teddy vislumbró a lo lejos tres figuras que caminaban por los jardines y que iban, ya sabía él en qué dirección. Para ese momento el cielo era de un color azul profundo, casi negro y los últimos rayos de sol acababan de morir en el horizonte. Ya había anochecido y él aun estaba afuera.

Lily también notó a las tres figuras que se adentraban en la oscuridad de la noche y después miró a quien estaba con ella, el joven se vio de repente en aprietos mientras observaba los ojos verdes de su padrino en la cara de aquella chica. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró al instante sin saber muy bien que decir, pues si Potter estaba con ella, no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser aquel que pasó a lo lejos con los que suponía Black y Pettigrew.

-Un nuevo amigo.-dijo Ted anticipándose a la mente de la perspicaz chica-¿Acaso no podemos tener un nuevo amigo?

-Piérdete, Potter.-dijo ella y se aventuró a perseguir a los chicos.

Ahora estaba en problemas, pero para ser francos, no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer. Ya era suficientemente confuso saberse en el pasado como para ahora tener que intervenir en lo que sucedía. Tenía muy presentes las palabras de Hermione y McGonagall: "No debes dejarte ver ni debes intervenir en nada de lo que veas. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia." Ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pues no sólo se había dejado ver, sino que también había intervenido de forma bastante imprudente.

Se dejó llevar por aquella inquietud en el pecho que le decía que debía ir con ella, por alguna razón el destino lo había puesto en ese lugar junto a Lily así que salió tras sus pasos, pues no quería ni imaginar qué sucedería si le llegara a suceder algo a la madre del salvador del mundo mágico. Si ya había enredado las cosas lo mejor era desenredarlas hasta el punto donde él estuviese seguro que nada le pasaría. La siguió creyendo que pasaba desapercibido hasta que la sintió resoplar desesperada y murmurar algunas frases que contenían una que otra maldición y el apellido Potter.

También era un misterio para él descubrir cómo después de tanto odiarlo, Lily había aceptado a James. Se chocó de pronto con la espalda de la chica que se había detenido a una distancia prudencial de una árbol enorme, lo estaba viendo con los ojos abiertos y no podía mencionar palabra ¿Cómo habían logrado pasar esa pila de cabezas huecas por el Sauce Boxeador?

Las ramas del agresivo árbol se agitaban con el viento y se sacudían violentamente de vez en cuando. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y Teddy suspiró aliviado al creer que regresaría al castillo y olvidaría todo el asunto. Pero no conocía a Lily Evans y estaba completamente equivocado.

-Tú sabes cómo pasar ¿Cierto?-dijo volteándose a ver al joven detrás de ella y mirándole sus profundos ojos verdes. Él se quedó petrificado de pronto detallando cada facción del rostro de Lily que en ese momento estaba siendo iluminado por los rayos de una blanca y perfecta luna llena-¿Lo sabes o no?

-¿Estás demente, Evans?-dijo retrocediendo y tratando de llevársela consigo-¿Para qué quieres saber qué hay del otro lado? Mejor volvamos al castillo.

-¿Lo sabes o no?-repitió ella de tal forma que le recordó a su padrino enojado. Él asintió en silencio y la soltó de inmediato. Le parecía imposible que ella algún día hubiera podido casarse con James Potter, su voz sí que destilaba odio-Entonces, adelante.-señaló al amenazante árbol y se apartó, por toda respuesta él negó con la cabeza-Eres un maldito, Potter…-rumió por lo bajo algunas cosas que Ted no alcanzó a entender y mientras enterraba la punta de su zapato en el césped murmuró quedamente-Dime qué quieres…

Una ligera expresión de asombro se dibujó en el rostro de Teddy a la vez que su prodigiosa mente sacaba una conclusión acelerada, tal vez era necesario que él estuviese ahí, tal vez era parte fundamental del pasado, tal vez…

-Una cita contigo, Evans…-susurró sonriendo burlón mientras la chica, que se esperaba algo así, miraba al suelo sonrojada-Pero debes recordármelo mañana.-ella lo miró espantada y a punto de negarse, cuando por alguna razón se quedó callada, tal vez eran los ojos de James…-Me dirás: "Tenemos una cita durante la próxima salida a Hogsmeade".-Teddy sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, creía que no había dejado ningún cabo suelto.

Caminaba con una larga rama hasta el nudo en el tronco que debía tocar para que el árbol se paralizara. Sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo, ese pequeño accidente no sólo le había hecho conocer a su padre, sino también a garantizar la existencia de su padrino. Ella le miraba a sombrada y Teddy le hizo señas para que le siguiera por el pasadizo.

Sabía que no era una muy buena idea, de hecho esperaba que después de asomarse ella volviera sin tratar de descubrir que había más allá. Sin proponérselo iban caminando cada uno con su varita en una mano iluminado el trayecto, y con la otra agarrándose el uno al otro. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle más rápido de lo normal, y no sabía si era por lo que estaba seguro encontrarían al otro lado del túnel, o porque a medida que avanzaban el agarre de Lily se volvía más firme y sus preguntas más desesperantes.

-¿Dónde están tus gafas?

-Se rompieron y mandé a hacer unas nuevas.

-¿Por qué simplemente no las arreglaste?

-Porque quería unas nuevas.

-¿Y por qué debo recordarte lo de la…cita?

-Mala memoria a corto plazo.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo hazlo y no me des muchos detalles. Sólo invítame a salir.

-Eres un estúpido, Potter.

-Silencio ya estamos llegando.

-¿A dónde estamos llegando?

-Silencio.

-No te atrevas a mandarme a callar, Potter.

-Silencio.

-¡Potter!

-¡Dije silencio!-susurró él cerrando sus labios con los de ella. Extraño, eso había sido bastante extraño, pero entre todas las formas que se le ocurrieron para callarla esa había sido la única que le pareció medianamente apropiada. Por unos segundos, mientras sus labios permanecieron unidos y cerrados herméticamente, ambos cerraron los ojos tratando, cada uno por su parte, de inventar la mejor manera de olvidarlo. Pero de momento a Teddy le dio curiosidad, ella era bastante hermosa, si debía ser honesto, y con extrema suavidad fue llevando las cosas hasta donde él quería.

Lily estaba de una pieza, pero fue dejándose llevar por la presión que hacia el que ella creía james sobre sus labios y antes de poder preverlo entreabrió su boca para darle paso a Teddy que no perdió tiempo y profundizó el beso más extraño que había dado en su vida. ¿Por qué extraño? Bueno, no sólo porque era dentro de un túnel, frio y húmedo que llevaba a una casa donde habitaba un hombre lobo sino también porque la chica era nada más que la madre de su padrino.

Después de eso, Teddy se aseguró de que Lily Evans no volviera a abrir la boca por un buen rato.

Para su sorpresa, la Casa de los Gritos estaba en completo silencio cuando llegaron. Ella quería salir y ver en dónde estaban, pero Teddy sabía que aquello no era prudente. Para nada prudente. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones, lentas y acompasadas, llenas de temor aunque ninguno lo aceptara, porque él estaba seguro que había sido una total estupidez lo que habían hecho, pero ya no tenía marcha atrás.

Un aullido le heló la sangre por momentos y su corazón dio un vuelco al sentirse envuelto entre los brazos de la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado. Supuso que era normal por lo asustados que estaban y otro aullido rompió el silencio nuevamente, pero sonaba distante, lejano, fuera de la casa.

La decisión más sabia hubiese sido regresar al castillo antes de que las cosas se complicaran, pero un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en el corazón de Teddy, un valor que no sabía a dónde tenía guardado floreció dentro suyo, y junto con un poco de la estupidez que se necesita para realizar actos de valentía decidió salir hacia la casa.

Tal cual lo habían pensado, se encontraba en absoluto silencio y sin ningún habitante. Estaba visiblemente menos maltratada y destruida que treinta años después y ante la mirada asombrada de Lily recorrió con fascinación el lugar donde hasta minutos antes habían estado los Merodeadores. Lo sentía, lo quería ver, jamás tendría esa oportunidad otra vez y aunque sabía que estaba jugando con el tiempo y que lo que hacía era peligroso decidió echar un vistazo afuera. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera y si aun no conocía una forma de volver, entonces aprovecharía toda su estadía en el pasado. No le importaba ser irresponsable, sólo le importaba vivir ese momento sin tener en cuenta el enorme peligro que implicaba salir a buscar a un licántropo pero ¿Qué era de la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

Salió al aire fresco y despejado de la noche, la luna bañaba por completo todo el campo y se sintió, desde que llegó, completamente tranquilo. En ese momento sintió que Lily caminaba acercándose a él, estaba visiblemente asustada y, al parecer, no creía que hubiese aceptado salir con Potter sólo para estar pasando semejante susto, aunque si era completamente sincera, valía la pena sólo por el beso que le había dado. Él caminó en silencio hasta el sendero y sintió un crujido cerca, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Sacó su varita y se giró, pero tras de él sólo estaba la chica pelirroja iluminada por rayos blancos que la hacían ver aun más hermosa.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con ese pensamiento y volvió a retomar su camino mientras escuchaba a Lily murmurar algo como que estaban en Hogsmeade. Sonrió al pensar que esa chica estaba loca y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Un grito estridente rompió el silencio de la noche y se giró alarmado sólo para ver como ella estaba tendida en el suelo lívida como una hoja de papel, mientras la figura amenazante de un hombre lobo se acercaba con la fauces abiertas dispuesta a devorarla.

Un aullido le petrificó por instantes, un aullido a la luna, una aullido de su padre. Su corazón se encogió al ver el eterno sufrimiento que su padre tenía que vivir cada mes, una maldición con la que tenía que cargar y que lo convertía en un ser amenazante. Corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba Lily y se puso entre ella y la bestia, apuntó a su padre con la varita mientras éste no dejaba de avanzar peligrosamente gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos que goteaban saliva, ávidos de sangre.

Después de todo sí había sido una decisión estúpida.

-¡Corre, Lily!-gritó pero ella no dio para moverse, estaba sentada en el suelo paralizada del miedo, el hombre lobo tiró el primer zarpazo que Teddy evitó de puro milagro cayendo sobre ella-¡Que corras! ¡Vete!

-¡James! ¡Cuidado!-el grito de Lily vino demasiado tarde, porque ya Teddy había sentido un corte en su espalda. Sus brazos le fallaron y cayó sobre ella sólo para tratar de incorporarse otra vez, las garras de su padre habían alcanzado a arañarle a pesar de que un enorme perro negro saltó hacia él para evitarlo. Los ladridos del animal comenzaron y el lobo retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de gruñir amenazante, en ese momento el perro se quedó viendo a los estudiante atacados por un momento y Teddy esbozó algo como una mueca al poder ver sorpresa en los ojos del can.

Al gran animal dio pasos hacia atrás, al parecer sin entender lo que sucedía, momento que aprovechó el hombre lobo para tratar de atacar nuevamente a la pareja de jóvenes, pero para ese momento, Lily había ayudado a Ted a ponerse de pie y juntos trataron de huir pero una embestida del lobo en la espalda del chico les hizo caer nuevamente. Los ojos de Lily estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras que él la protegía con su cuerpo mientras que por dentro de su túnica, que rasgada por los dos ataques se manchaba de sangre a gran velocidad, el giratiempo se escapaba y quedaba fuera de sus ropas brillando bajo los intensos rayos de luna. A la vez, su feroz atacante se acercaba sin prestar atención a los ladridos del perro que brincaba frente a él tratando de espantarlo.

-Corre, Lily…-ella trató de negarse y él sintiendo al animal cerca apretó su varita. No había querido atacar a su padre, pero sería imposible sobrevivir sin hacerlo, entonces recordó sus palabras y sonrió-¡Vete ahora, Evans! ¡Recuerda que tenemos una cita!

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero enseguida se arrastró bajo su cuerpo y se alejó tanto como pudo de él, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de las heridas que él tenía pero antes de regresar a ayudarlo apareció otra figura de los árboles: Era un ciervo majestuoso, con una cornamenta impresionante, donde una rata se sostenía, y Teddy al voltearse supo enseguida de quien se trataba. El lobo aulló nuevamente a la luna y prosiguió con su acecho, no había caso en esconder más su apariencia, así que mientras el perro ladraba al ciervo, él se sentó como pudo y con un color rubio pajizo por cabello y un par de ojos dorados miró a los cuatro animales y gritó con lo que daban sus pulmones:

-¡Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano! ¡Llévenselo de aquí!-una gran sorpresa invadió a los tres animagos pero al instante el perro y el ciervo lo rodearon amenazantes y el hombre lobo comenzó a aullar quedamente.

Fue suficiente con el amague de un golpe con las pezuñas delanteras del ciervo y la amenaza con las fauces del enorme perro mientras que la rata lo distraía correteando entre sus patas. Un nuevo aullido sonó mientras se alejaban y Teddy suspiraba un poco calmado. Sólo debía hacerlos reaccionar, tal vez había sido un poco desconcertante encontrar a James herido cuando sabían que estaba convertido en ciervo junto a ellos. Ahora pensarían que alguien conocía su secreto pero eso era lo de menos, sonrió para sí mismo recordando las palabras de su padre, había podido escapar con vida y no había sido necesario atacarlo; era cierto, no había sido imposible.

Su espalda le dolía horriblemente y sabía que sus heridas probablemente eran graves, notó la luna reflejada en un charco de sangre junto a él, su sangre…Y cuando ya pensaba que todo había acabado un gritó de Lily lo hizo alarmarse, al igual que a los cuatro animales que se alejaban. Una figura encapuchada apareció de la nada y sostenía su varita en alto amenazante. Teddy se giró a ver y para su gran horror el hombre lobo había vuelto a aprovechar el descuido de sus amigos y ahora corría nuevamente en su dirección. Observó como una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en los labios de quien vestía aquella túnica oscura, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se giró hacia el desconocido.

Dándole la espalda a un hombre lobo que venía a atacarlo, oyendo los gritos de desesperación de Lily que no entendía a donde se había ido James y quién era ese chico, escuchando a lo lejos el galope de los animales que venían en busca de su amigo y doblándose de dolor por las heridas en su espalda, encaró al recién llegado:

-¡¡Apártate!!-escuchó el grito, pero no se movió. Sabía que hacía falta alguien esa noche, sabía que alguien le había enviado a Lily esa nota revelando el secreto de su padre, sabía que sólo alguien odiaba tanto a los Merodeadores como para hacer algo así, y aunque luego se convirtiera en un gran héroe de guerra, en ese momento era el culpable de lo que sucedía: Era Snape, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro oculto, estaba por completo seguro que era él-¡Sólo quiero acabar con ese hombre lobo!

-Es por eso que no me moveré…-alcanzó a murmurar extendiendo los brazos para protegerlo, tal vez esa era su verdadera utilidad en el pasado, tal vez por eso había sucedido todo aquello, tal vez esa había sido el fin de ese viaje, tal vez y sólo tal vez, su función en la vida era proteger a su padre. Sonrió, lo haría con gusto. De repente el hombre lobo detuvo su carrera justó a sus espaldas, olfateó al aire y, en contra de todo pronóstico, se quedó atrás de Teddy sin tratar de atacarlo una vez más. Acercó su hocico a sus garras llenas de la sangre de su hijo y al instante aulló lastimeramente, como arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Él sólo pudo sonreír al ver eso y murmuró-Sabía que podrías reconocerme…Te quiero, papá.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-un rayo de luz verde dirigido de lleno a su pecho lo encandiló por segundos, cerró los ojos, sintió los gritos aterrorizados de Lily y los aullidos de los animales. Todos quedaron congelados en ese instante en el tiempo, Teddy sólo sonreía, sabiendo que tal vez…

* * *

_Y así terminó todo._

_No mentiras..._

_Sólo falta el último cap.  
_


	3. En Casa

_Aquí esta excesivamente corto, pero efectivamente concluyente :)_

_Nota: Les puedo dar mi número de cuenta bancaria para que consulten el saldo, les aseguro que no encontraran todos esos millones de dólares que vale Harry Potter y Cía. porque, sencillamente, no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_**III**

**EN CASA**

Cayó dándose un duro golpe contra la piedra, su espalda seguía doliéndole como un demonio y la sangre todavía brotaba de ella ¿Significaba eso que no había muerto?

-¡Teddy! ¡Ey, Ted!-alguien lo llamaba, podía escucharlo pero sonaba distante, muy distante.

-¡Sangre! ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!-¿Estaba en el colegio?

-¿Qué es eso que tiene sobre la túnica?-movió su mano inconscientemente sobre su pecho y palpó un poco de metal hecho añicos: el giratiempo. El giratiempo había recibido el impacto del maleficio asesino. Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente dejando una huella de sangre en el suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a toser producto de un pesado humo purpura que todavía había en la estancia. Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y él pudo reconocer las caras de quienes lo miraban. Apretó con fuerza descomunal el giratiempo, que sin previo aviso quedó reducido a un fino polvillo dorado que voló por el lugar al abrir nuevamente su puño.

Estaba ahora nuevamente en casa y sin tratar de evitarlo cayó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo Danny.

Despertó en la enfermería. El sol se estaba ocultando y la luz rojiza del atardecer se colaba por los grandes ventanales del lugar. Se movió un poco en la cama, su cuerpo estaba vendado y ya no le dolía tanto. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de profundos ojos verdes que le miraban. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pensaba que ya había regresado. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño?

-Lily…

-¿Lily?-repitió con un poco de confusión una voz bastante familiar. Entonces enfocó bien y notó que quien estaba a su lado no era otro que su padrino Harry.

-¡Tío Harry!-así era como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo y el aludido sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, creo.

-Espero que puedas contarme ahora cómo conseguiste ese par de zarpazos de un animal salvaje en tu espalda.-Teddy tosió levemente y miró su mesita de noche. Ahí estaba la cadena de donde siempre había colgado el giratiempo. No tenía idea por donde comenzar esa historia, suspiró y miró a su padrino a los ojos

-Ahora sé que mi padre tenía buenos amigos.

-¿De qué hablas, Teddy?

-Lo más probable es que Lily y James hayan tenido esa cita, sino no estarías aquí.-sonrió con burla a su padrino que lo miraba asombrado, cuyas gafas se le estaban resbalando por el puente de la nariz y que al parecer comenzaba a conectar las palabras de su ahijado con el ausente giratiempo.

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices…-murmuró Harry observándolo con preocupación-Sólo quiero saber cómo lograste herirte de esa manera si no saliste del aula de Pociones. Sé que hoy es un día difícil para ti y también sabes lo que te repito siempre: te amaron, aun te aman y sé que donde quiera que estén…

-Ellos están muy orgullosos de mí. Lo sé.-completó él sonriéndole a Harry-Mi padre fue un gran hombre, lo sé; fue un héroe, lo sé; y murió en un intento para darnos una mejor vida a todos, eso también lo sé.-Harry asintió en silencio-Pero ese hueco en el corazón siempre ha estado ahí, sin embargo tal vez ahora se ha vuelto un poco más pequeño…-su padrino se esforzaba por comprender, pero la única explicación posible era…-Un hombre lobo, tío. Fue un hombre lobo.-musitó Teddy observando como el sol se ponía.

-¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Acaso te has vuelo loco? -dijo Harry abriendo los ojos como platos, terminando de atar cabos en su historia y creyendo entender finalmente lo que había pasado. Negó furiosamente con la cabeza y bastante confundido aun alcanzó a decir-Sabía que eso del giratiempo no era una buena idea…¡Pero qué estoy pensando! Eso es imposible…

Teddy sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padrino.

-No hay nada imposible, tío Harry. La magia hace posible lo imposible.-dijo aun sonriendo. Después de un rato, volteó a mirar a su padrino y guiñándole un ojo terminó a medida que su cabello tomaba un color rosa chicle.-Me pregunto si McGonagall me dará otro giratiempo después de lo que pasó con este…Ahora sólo falta mamá.

* * *

_Ahora, sólo para aclarara algunos puntos pueden imaginar a su gusto quien le mando esa nota a Lily (Snape), quien fue el encapuchado que llegó a matar a Lupin (Snape) y la razón por la que lo hizo (Llegar a rescatar a Lily, matar a Lupin y quedar como un héroe O.o No es bashing, sólo que alguien debe ser el malo). __Pueden creer, si les parece, que los Merodeadores nunca supieron quien era ese misterioso chico que conocía su secreto ni por qué se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro.__ En cuanto al encapuchado misterioso (Snape) escapó al creer que había matado a alguien sin intencion alguna y que los tres amigos se llevaron a una desmayada Lily que la dejaron durmiendo en la sala común. __Pueden imaginar si quieren que Teddy tuvo algo que ver con que James y Lily se juntaran, que el Potter se quedó con la boca abierta cuando ella lo invitó a salir el día siguiente y, ante la incapacidad de responder de su amigo, quien dijo que James iría encantado fue Sirius. Todo continuó como debía haber continuado._

_Listo, listo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review._

_Un beso a todos y feliz año 2009!_

_Londony  
_


End file.
